Flying and Falling
by TransMidi
Summary: TF: Ani When Midi, a shy and timid Elite Guard medical officer, joins the Guard to Earth, fascination and romance run rampant. Character slash & OCness in later chapters


Chapter 1 - Welcome to Earth

As the ship made its way through the small blue and green planet's atmosphere, Autobot Commander Ultra Magnus and his best Elite Guardsmen were at their stations, using their skill and experience to easily and effortlessly navigate the craft to land in a decent sector. It was no surprise to see the planet's inhabitants to surround the ship; after all, it was their planet and they were intruding. Walking toward the loading dock, Commander Ultra Magnus and his crew of skilled guards were briefing each other on the planet and the objective points of why they were there as a reminder. Jazz, the cool and collected black-and-white ninja was silently excited to see what interesting inhabitants and sights this planet had to offer, while Sentinel Prime, a dark blue and egotistic guard was anything but excited about leaving the ship and greeting the possibly (in his opinion), life-threatening organics. Ultra Magnus, well statued and ever-formal, showed no opinion on the planet's residents; he and his crew came to this planet to find the AWOL Autobots and safely return the Allspark back to Cybertron.

And then there was the Elite Guard medical officer that had joined the crew to Earth. Midi Prime, a navy blue and silver-trimmed femme with a fighter-jet alt. mode, was shy and timid in nature, yet extremely skilled in the medical field. Her skills resulted in being appointed by Ultra Magnus to join him and his crew on this mission. Midi, with her navy blue wings on her back making a cross in the shape of a greater-than and less-than symbol side-by-side rather than an " X ", had a silver line through all four of them. Her cockpit rested on her abdomen, silver glass being in place by black metal. Midi's audio receptors were shaped in the form of three silver feather-like protrusions clustered together, much like Sentinel's.

While lowering the bay door to graciously meet the planet's inhabitants and the missing Autobots, the Elite Guard and Commander Ultra Magnus stood ready, Sentinel and Jazz stepping forward to be displayed before the Commander would, as a safety precaution. Midi, however, was behind Ultra Magnus, her heel-thrusters clicking the ship's metal flooring as she shifted on her feet nervously. This was her first time on a foreign planet, after all.

Ultra Magnus turned his head to face her, her nervousness highly apparent. "It's alright to be nervous Midi Prime," he said, smiling softly, "I was nervous too when I first arrived on a foreign planet."

"Yeah Midi, relax. Everyone gets scared the first time they're off Cybertron," Jazz added, throwing his practically trademarked smile. Hearing these words of reassurance, Midi relaxed a bit, feeling less frightened with this knowledge that she wasn't alone.

As the door finally finished opening and upon witnessing the inhabitants and missing Autobots, the Elite Guard went into formalities. Upon viewing the earthlings, Midi became utterly fascinated. They were so small yet acted as if they were larger than the ship. _I hope I get the opportunity to get a closer look at them_, Midi thought to herself while the AWOL Autobots boarded the ship as Jazz put up a forceshield.

After a long and grueling interrogation resulting in a show-stopping statement of "The Allspark kinda blew up" and claims of Decepticon activity, Midi couldn't help but be completely awestruck at these claims. This mixed-up group of repair bots took on Decepticons; actual Decepticons! And lived! Throughout her attendance at the Autobot Academy, Midi heard nothing but how dangerous and frightening Decepticons were. Was she going to have to face these frightening monsters while on this planet?! Midi shivered in intimidation at the thought.

Finally, Ultra Magnus commanded that he, Optimus and Sentinel would go out and investigate these overwhelming statements while everyone else remained aboard the ship. Turning toward the med-bay, Midi only managed to take two steps before the Commander asked, with intense opposition by Sentinel, if she would like to join them. All she could do was nod, and having been given the schematics for an alt. mode while on this planet, the group transformed and headed out into the bizarre world known as Earth.


End file.
